the_nerf_renegadefandomcom-20200213-history
Types
If a war isn't to be planned, confusion in rules and injury may occour. Be sure to infer the players in the combat of what the type of engagement is. *TEAM DEATHMATCH : The standard team combat. Each team player gets a certain amount of tags, lives, and/or hearts until they are out, and the last team with the remaining player(s) wins. *CONTROL POINTS : Teams must fight over different "control points". Points are captured by standing near the capture point's flag and counting, out loud, to a predetermined number (often fifteen). After counting, the player may switch the current flag to their own team-colored flag. Players can choose to respawn at control points instead of the base if they have been critically shot if the rules indicate more than one life. *CAPTURE THE FLAG : Each team has a flag or object at their destined base to defend and must capture their opponent's flag and return it to their own base. The first team to capture the other team's flag once, or another predetermined number limit, wins. *HOSTAGE : Each team gives one unarmed player as a 'hostage" to the other team. Teams then have a few minutes to hide their hostage. Both teams then go out and try to rescue their own team's hostage. A hostage cannot move, but can give their team vague hints of their location through a walkie-talky, until a teammate taps them with their hand. *HSR : Hide, Seek, Run. One team is "the hidden" and gets a head start to go and hide, the other team, "the seekers", try to find them. The seekers win if they find the last hidden, the hidden win if they tag out all the seekers by scaring them and/or shooting them without them shooting them first. *ASSASSIN : One player from one team is named "the target" and can only carry a single shot blaster. Their team acts as their guards. The other team serves as "the assassins". The assassins must try to tag out the target to win, but guards can take hits for the target. After a set period of time, or if the target reaches a designated area, the target "escapes" and the game ends. *HUNGER GAMES : Inspired by the book and movie of the same name. Players split up into teams of two. Players put all weapons, ammo, and other Nerf-related things in a pile. All teams then stand an equal distance away form said pile. On a given signal, all players run to the pile to take what they can get without already getting shot by a faster opponent. If a player is hit, they must lay on the ground and wait. The last person standing is the winner. *CIVIL WAR : Single shot blasters are required. Both teams face each other in two straight lines a good distance apart. Starting with one team, going down the line, each player takes one shot at the other team. If a player is hit in the arm or leg, they can not use said appendage for the rest of the game, for any purpose. If a player loses both their arms, they can not fire and therefore are rendered useless and can be 'mercified' and killed by a neighboring teammate. A player shot in the torso is out for the game. After one team has made their hsots, they advance one step forward, and the next team goes. The team that eliminates the opposition is the winner. *HUMANS VS. ZOMBIES :Those on the human team are armed with nerf blasters. Zombies are not allowed to wield weapons. One or more players can start as zombies. Humans touched by zombies become turned into zombies themselves. Zombies that are shot, only in the head, are out for the rest of the match. The humans win if all the zombies are defeated, and the zombies win if all the humans are converted into zombies.